Todos mis novios
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Rory lo ha conseguido, pero no se espera quién aparecerá para felicitarla. Post 7x22. LxLu; RxLo; RxJ; RxD; PaxDo...


_¡Buenas!_

_Mi primer fic de las Chicas Gilmore centrado en Rory y su historial sentimental un tanto pintoresco. Va después del 7x22 (fin de la serie) así que si no queréis comeros ocho kilos de spoilers, mejor acabad de ver las temporadas antes de leerlo._

_Un beso n.n_

_Kira_

* * *

**Todos mis novios**

- ¿Un canapé?

- Sí, gracias.

Sonrío al camarero de ojos azules y cojo un rollito de algo indefinido de su bandeja. Él se retira y yo suspiro antes de llevármelo a la boca. No esperaba tanto como esto, hay casi cien personas, quizá más, en la recepción, y todas están aquí para conocerme y oírme en una entrevista abierta. Cada vez que lo pienso siento que me va a explotar la cabeza.

Mamá y Luke están en un rincón, seguramente discutiendo entre sí de qué pueden estar hechas esas cosas de color verdoso que sirven junto a las bebidas, pero siempre que los miro tienen una sonrisa para mí. Se han casado un par de meses atrás (oh, sí, por fin) y están en plena fase de felicidad incontenible, lo que es raro de ver en Luke, pero muy alentador. Se lo merecen.

Los abuelos también están. Charlan con una pareja de viejos amigos a unos cuantos metros de mí. Intentan no sonar demasiado orgullosos o petulantes pero se les nota en la cara que podrían ponerse a cantar en cualquier momento y no paran de sonreírme.

Papá ha venido solo. GG sigue con Sherry en París y aunque sé que mi padre tiene una novia escondida por ahí en un rincón creo que me gusta verlo de vez en cuando sin la presión de tener que presentarme a la nueva madrastra (sí, captad el escepticismo). Se unirá pronto a mamá y Luke, seguro, para hacer gala de todas esas asperezas que han conseguido acabar limando con éxito.

- ¡Rory!

Algo se abalanza sobre mí sin cuidado y yo me tambaleo un par de pasos antes de abrazar a la figura rubia que me ha gritado entusiasmada. Doyle está justo detrás de ella y también sonríe.

- Hola, Paris – me río -. ¿Desde cuando eres cariñosa?

Ella me frunce el entrecejo.

- Hace un año que no nos vemos, puedo tener un desliz. Esto es grandioso, Gilmore.

- Sí, enhorabuena Rory – me felicita Doyle.

- Gracias, chicos – intercepto a otro camarero y le robo unas copas de champán para dárselas a ellos - ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

- Hace una hora, pero hemos tenido que ir a dejar las cosas al hotel. Ese recepcionista era un capullo incompetente, recuérdame que sea desagradable con él – dice Paris sin hacer ninguna pausa para respirar y se gira hacia su novio al final de la frase -. ¿Tú dónde te estás quedando?

- Tengo un apartamento cerca, me lo alquilan mientras estoy en la ciudad.

- Tú sí que has sabido hacerlo bien quedándote en Nueva York, no como nosotros que estamos en el culo del mundo.

- Paris… - empieza Doyle.

- ¡No, Doyle! ¡Michigan es un asco!

Ruedo los ojos, divertida, y le doy un sorbo a mi copa. Doyle farfulla algo atropellado acerca del editor de New York Times que se bebe un vodka cerca de la puerta y arrastra a Paris hacia allí, seguramente para saludarle y darse a conocer un poco.

- Cariño – mi madre aprovecha el hueco que ha dejado mi rubia amiga para acercárseme con Luke del brazo -, Luke sospecha que los aperitivos han estado varios días en la nevera estropeada de un campo de concentración, y yo intento inculcarle algo de nuestro conocimiento sobre la comida basura de la Gran Manzana, así que vamos a ir a coger unos perritos calientes al otro lado de la calle – me dice -. ¿Quieres venir?

- Oh, no, no, voy a quedarme. Soy la anfitriona – sonrío resignada -, pero que no te vean los abuelos y…

- Estaremos aquí cuando empiece la ronda de preguntas – promete Luke.

- Sí, así yo podré levantar la mano y preguntar algo vergonzoso como a qué edad dejaste de hacerte pis en la cama para que estés obligada a responderme y por fin tengamos una relación madre-hija normal como la que yo comparto con mi madre – añade mamá.

- Es reconfortante saber que te preocupas por mí – admito. Me da un beso en la mejilla y sale de la librería entusiasmada como una niña pequeña.

Echo un poco de menos a Lane, la verdad. Habría sido tranquilizador tener alguien allí que calmase mis nervios distrayéndome con bromas, sus niños o charlas sobre si The Cure es mejor o peor que Velvet Underground (tenemos un debate respecto a eso desde séptimo grado). Pero Lane está de gira con Zack y los niños (sigue firme en su decisión de _no quiero torturar a mis pequeños dejándolos con su abuela coreana_).

Le doy un sorbo a mi vaso de soda. He decidido no acercarme al alcohol hoy o si no terminará habiendo un gran accidente.

- Por fin sola – comenta una voz familiar a mis espaldas.

Casi me rompo el cuello al girar la cabeza para toparme de golpe con Dean. Dean, _mi_ Dean. Allí.

- ¡Dean!

- Felicidades, Rory – me dice antes de abrazarme fugazmente -. Lo has hecho.

Es raro. Es muy raro. Es tan raro que todavía no sé si es real. Dean es la última persona en el mundo que habría esperado encontrarme en ese lugar, pero está allí, dentro de un traje oscuro que me recuerda a la noche en que fuimos juntos al baile en Chilton, con la misma sonrisa de siempre que hace que me olvide por completo de que no nos hemos visto más desde que rompimos frente a la casa de mis abuelos. Y, de repente, todo está bien. Es Dean, mi ex novio, mi primer amor, mi amigo.

- Gracias – acabo respondiendo con sinceridad – Tengo la sensación de que me echan humo las orejas. Hay demasiada gente.

- No esperarías menos, ¿no? Te lo mereces.

Él tampoco parece nervioso y me doy cuenta de que lo más probable es que esté pensando lo mismo que yo: que ya está. Que fue bonito y especial y que siempre nos vamos a acordar el uno del otro, pero que ya terminó y que es mejor así.

- Tuve que pedirle a mi jefe el día libre, pero sólo me ha dado unas horas. No creo que pueda quedarme a la entrevista – admite con un gesto algo culpable.

- No pasa nada… Bueno, sería mejor si pudieses quedarte, pero… - me callo al ver que ya no sé qué decir -. Gracias – repito con una sonrisa -, no esperaba verte aquí, pero me alegra que hayas venido.

- No podía perdérmelo, no me lo habría perdonado con todo lo que lo han promocionado. – mira su reloj y apura el último trago de su vaso – Tengo que irme, lo siento. No te pongas nerviosa, ¿vale? – me pide al oído cuando me abraza como despedida.

- Lo intentaré, en tu honor.

Y se va. Sale por la puerta discretamente, sin dejar que mis abuelos reparen en su presencia, y lo veo hacerle un gesto de despedida a mi madre y a Luke que están comiendo en la acera de enfrente (a decir verdad, Luke sólo tiene cara de asco, pero sé que mamá conseguirá hacer algo bueno con él en cualquier momento). Seguro que ella sabía que Dean vendría por aquí hoy y ha querido darme una sorpresa. La mataré por no contarme las cosas.

Cambia el hilo musical y empieza a sonar algo de jazz que anima un poco la sala. La gente me saluda cada vez que se cruzan conmigo, me felicitan y se muestran amistosos y agradables, pero la verdad es que no me apetece hablar con nadie, sigo nerviosa y el corazón me palpita a una velocidad sobrenatural cada vez que pienso en tener que subirme a esa tarima a contestar preguntas. ¡Es absurdo! Participé en el club de debate en el colegio, discutí en clase con mis compañeros en la universidad, no debería resultarme tan difícil.

Como si esto fuera poco, el estómago acaba por darme un vuelco cuando le veo.

- ¿Logan?

¿Es el día del Ex para Rory Gilmore y nadie me ha avisado?

- Hola, Hacha – me saluda con esa sonrisa de anuncio que me dedicó la primera vez en Yale.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto, alucinada.

No nos abrazamos, ni nos damos dos besos ni tampoco nos estrechamos las manos. Mantenemos las distancias porque los dos tenemos presente lo que pasó hace tres años, lo que dolió y lo duro que fue… olvidarnos.

- La presentación de tu libro está anunciada por todo el país, ¿no pensarías que me la iba a perder, no?

- Bueno, no sé… Es… ¡Vaya! – balbuceo sin saber qué decir. Cualquiera creería que estudiar la carrera en una universidad de la Ivy League y trabajar varios años como escritora y reportera tendrían que convertirte en una persona altamente elocuente, pero no tiene nada que ver, palabra.

Al momento se me viene a la cabeza la imagen del anillo en mi mano, cuando me lo probé a solas en el apartamento vacío la noche previa a la graduación, su cara de decepción cuando le dije que no y le devolví el estuche, sus palabras, aquel _Adiós, Rory_.

Me arde la sangre en las venas como me pasó después de aquella despedida siempre que pensaba en ella. Me había dado un ultimátum como si así hubiese esperado que yo le respondiese lo que él quería oír. No me conocía nada si de verdad había pensado que resultaría. No había reaccionado en el momento porque la sensación de vacío había sido mayor, pero después había llegado la ira. Y también había pasado aunque ahora me sacudiese ese ramalazo.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – pregunta Logan, vaso en mano y postura relajada.

- Oh, pues… aquí y allá. Estuve en Indonesia antes de la boda de mamá – no sé si le sorprende o no, porque no lo muestra – y luego he pasado estos dos meses dando vueltas por el país. Estuve en San Francisco el mes pasado…

Dejo la frase colgando. Él vive en California. A cincuenta kilómetros de San Francisco. Me lo dijo en su momento, no sé si está bien o no, pero él sigue sonriendo.

- ¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida? – pregunto, intentando cambiar de tema.

- Sigo viviendo en Palo Alto, sigo trabajando para la misma empresa, sigo igual que siempre – me responde, aún sonriendo. Empieza a inquietarme esa mueca, pero como si oyese mis pensamientos de pronto se pone serio – Te he echado de menos.

Y yo no sé qué decir porque le eché de menos al principio, pero también pasó, como todo lo demás. Se me escapa un _Oh_ ahogado e involuntario, vacilante.

- Te he echado de menos todos los días desde que nos dijimos adiós. – añade, mirándome fijamente, y yo aparto mis ojos incómoda – Intenté olvidarte, Rory, lo intenté. Intenté convencerme de que quería alejarme de ti, pero no pude, no pude…

- Logan…

- Rory, por favor. Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo.

Levanto la mirada desconcertada. No sé qué decir y qué no decir, no tengo ni idea, no es justo que me pille por sorpresa de esa manera y suelte esa bomba así, porque sí, ni que se me parta la voz cada vez que intento hablar o que haya vuelto el agujero en el pecho otra vez, no…

- Una cena – dice, esperanzado.

Tengo otro flash-back a la época de Yale, a cuando me persiguió por la mitad de la facultad regalándome flores, carritos de café y otras excentricidades para que le perdonase y me invitó a una cena para hacerse perdonar. _Una cena_ es el detonante.

- Logan, no… - me aparto el pelo de la cara, nerviosa – No es buena idea. _Una cena_ son tus palabras preferidas y yo sé que te saldrías con la tuya y volveríamos a empezar… No estoy preparada, no lo estaba entonces y sigo sin estarlo ahora y… y… Logan, me retaste – no puedo evitarlo, pero se lo reprocho sin alzar la voz -, intentaste que te dijese que sí amenazándome, y yo no juego así. Yo te quería.

Él me mira decepcionado. Ya he visto esa cara antes, pero fue más duro. Cada una de las palabras que he dicho es pura verdad, y es liberador, porque quedaron muchas cosas por decir aquella vez.

- Rory, por favor…

- No.

Le miro entristecida pero segura.

- Señorita Gilmore, vamos a comenzar ya – me llama una voz a mis espaldas.

Le hago un gesto de asentimiento y me vuelvo de nuevo hacia Logan.

- Lo siento – digo y es verdad porque aunque lo que pasó no estuvo bien sé lo que duele y ahora soy yo la que se niega. Sin embargo no hay más y subo a la tarima con más tranquilidad de lo que esperaba. Supongo que la conversación con Logan ha calmado mis nervios sobre esto para ponerme los pelos de punta sobre lo otro.

Me siento y comienzan a saltar fotos de todas partes, flashes deslumbrándome, pero atisbo a mi familia sentada en el centro, felices y sonriendo, apoyándome, y les devuelvo el gesto inconscientemente.

- Señorita Gilmore, ¿qué le parece que su libro se haya colocado ya en el segundo puesto de los más vendidos sólo tres semanas después de su publicación?

Las preguntas se suceden, preguntas que, en realidad, no tienen mucho sentido porque su respuesta es obvia. _Bien, gracias; es increíble; estoy cansada pero muy orgullosa; escribir un libro es fascinante, pero ocasional, ante todo soy periodista_; y un largo etcétera. Las mismas cuestiones que leía en el periódico o las revistas cuando estaba en el colegio ahora yo las respondo y todavía no me lo creo. Es… surrealista.

- Señorita Gilmore, ¿piensa regresar a su Stars Hollow natal y sentarse a leer en el porche de casa como siempre o se quedará en la gran ciudad un poco más de tiempo?

- Regresar a Stars Hollow se me aparece como la mejor idea ahora mismo, echo de menos a mi familia y después de una temporada tan loca, creo que me vendrá bien.

- ¿Sigue pensando que todo el mundo debería darle una oportunidad a las novelas de Jane Austen?

Ésa me pilla desprevenida y busco a quien la ha hecho. Venía de mi izquierda, de la parte de atrás. Es su voz, lo sé, y ya no me sorprende porque era el que faltaba, ¿cierto? Si Dean y Logan estaban aquí él no podía faltar. Me mira con una sonrisa torcida de las suyas, sin esperar respuesta, sólo quería llamar mi atención y lo ha conseguido, y ahora no veo el momento de bajarme de aquí y poder hablar con él. Pero no puedo dejar la pregunta en el aire.

- Lo dije a los diecisiete y lo mantengo ahora, Jane Austen es una fuente literaria imposible de ignorar, incluso para los hombres – respondo de buen humor.

Jess no deja de sonreír ni siquiera cuando continúa la ronda y yo tengo que seguir trabajando. La media hora restante se hace eterna y casi salto de la silla cuando mi publicista le pone fin a la entrevista y puedo levantarme y ser libre de una vez por todas. Él me espera cerca, en un rincón.

- Has venido – lo saludo sonriendo, llegando frente a él.

- No podía perdérmelo, tú viniste a la inauguración – me contesta con las manos aún en los bolsillos.

Es extraño. Con Dean el abrazo dejó claro nuestra amistad, con Logan la ausencia de contacto significó que ya nada podía salvarse, pero con Jess sólo necesito mirarle a los ojos para decirle todo lo que hace falta y encontrar todas sus respuestas al mismo tiempo. Hay un _te echo de menos_ claro, un _estoy orgulloso de ti_ y un _volveríamos a vernos, lo sabíamos_. Él es el único que podría haber esperado aquí hoy.

- Esa pregunta sobre Jane Austen ha sido comprometedora – le reprocho en broma.

- Algo tenía que hacer para que me mirases, has estado demasiado acompañada todo el rato – replica, mirando a mi espalda, y yo lo veo reflejado en el cristal de la puerta del almacén: Logan nos mira herido sin prestar atención a la persona que le habla y sin disimulo, pero me da igual.

- Sí, ha sido un día intenso – admito, quitándole hierro al asunto.

- Parece que al final también arreglaste eso.

- Sí, lo hice cuando me pidió que nos casásemos.

- ¿Que hizo qué? – pregunta, alucinado.

- Bueno, resultó no ser nada – levanto la mano y muevo mis dedos desnudos ante sus ojos -. Hace como tres años que no le veo.

- Lo siento.

- Tenía que ser así, soy una Lorelai.

- Tu madre también y mírala – dice Jess, haciendo un gesto de cabeza en su dirección.

- Se ha pasado al otro bando, tránsfuga…

- ¿Vas a estar en Nueva York mucho tiempo?

- Este fin de semana nada más, luego creo que voy a volver a Stars Hollow, Lane vuelve de su gira y…

- Podríamos quedar este viernes.

Lo miro fijamente y él se encoge un poco de hombros.

- Tomar café como viejos amigos. – añade.

- Estaría bien – una ancha sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro. Logan ya no está, supongo que se ha visto derrotado, y de pronto la librería está mucho más vacía que hace unos segundos - ¿Cuándo se han ido todos?

- Creo que estás un poco distraída.

- Tendría que haberme ido con mis padres y mis abuelos, quería invitarlos a cenar.

- ¿Te has quedado sin plan? – se burla.

- Un poco – admito antes de golpearle en el hombro -, y no te metas conmigo.

- Tendré que compensarte. Puedo invitarte a cenar yo si quieres.

No sé lo que estoy haciendo pero me gusta lo que siento, me gusta que esté aquí y que me mire y que quiera invitarme a cenar. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Instintivamente, asiento.

- ¿Y dónde vamos a cenar? – pregunto.

- ¿La cafetería de Luke? – se ríe Jess.

- Un chino estaría bien.

- Comida basura para la famosa escritora – dice medio contrariado y me pone una mano en la espalda – Te sigo.

Y salimos de la librería juntos. Me habría dado igual cenar en la calle mientras fuera con él.

* * *

_¿Un review? Suben mucho la moral, aunque pongan cosas malas y feas... (guiño, guiño)._


End file.
